Bảo Lộc Boyz
| foundinglocation = Market, Los Santos | yearsactive = 1977 - present | notablemem = Phùng Văn Dũng, Phùng Văn Linh | territory = Non-territorial | ethnicity = | activities = , , , | membership = 4-10 members | allies = 華青 - Wah Ching | enemies = , }} Bảo Lộc Boyz is a vietnamese street gang operating in Chinatown, Los Santos. Its memberbase consists predominantly of . Leaders are ordinarily first-generation Vietnamese Americans, and soldiers and associates are often second-generation Vietnamese Americans. The youth gang formed throughout the third quarter of the 20th century. Following the , Vietnamese boat people either fled to the because they were political enemies, or to escape the clutches of poverty. The Bảo Lộc Boyz get its name from the city of in of . The gang is reputed for being relatively less reckless, but at times more violent. The gang has no specific chain-of-command. In fact, members of the Vietnamese community more or less understand who is who and how they should be respected. History In the '70s, the Phùng family in Vietnam were political enemies of the , following the unification of North- and South Vietnam. The Phùng family was involved in fighting communism, although were defeated in 1975. The Phùng family escaped Vietnam, and sought refuge in the USA on boats. Following the Vietnam War, many Vietnamese boat people requested asylum on the west coast of the United States. The Phùng family was given asylum in Market, Los Santos. The population was at an all time high, and the underground society was at the time controlled by , whom peddled in having connections to the and namely . Wah Ching also mingled themselves in , stimulating the . When crack hit the streets of Chinatown, many youthly Vietnamese Americans fell victim to the drug. Local gangs such as (ABZ) harassed the Vietnamese American population. The Vietnamese American community had a hard time integrating themselves in American culture. There was a lot of cultural conflict between Asian ethnic groups that were already in place, such as the Chinese American community, and people. For this reason many first-generation Vietnamese Americans sought to gang up, in order to protect their people from violent ethnic groups, and to protect themselves from crime. Many Vietnamese American daughters worked in the sex trade to their avail. The Los Santos Government started community programs to teach Vietnamese people the language, and to keep them away from gang-life. These youth gangs that were there to protect their people, quickly changed their mindset, and ended up becoming violent street gangs exploiting their own people. Brothers Phùng Văn Dũng and Phùng Văn Linh established the Bảo Lộc Boyz, which was initially a group consisting of mostly family members and friends of the Phùng family, with the goal to protect themselves from gangs such as Wah Ching and Asian Boyz. Young members eventually fell prey to gangland, and started involving themselves in petty crimes throughout the '80s, and later racketeering. During the '90s Bảo Lộc Boyz was in conflict with Wah Ching, whom controlled most of underground society having strong ties with Chinese triad society at the time. Bảo Lộc Boyz tried to dispute this. Thus followed the famous café shootings in Chinatown, taking the lives of a dozen people. Nearing the 21st century, Bảo Lộc Boyz sat down with Wah Ching, and decided that being on good terms with one another would be in their general interest. Membership Members are predominantly second-generation Vietnamese Americans. Some reputed, respected members of the street crew are first-generation, such as Phùng Văn Dũng and Phùng Văn Linh, two notable founding members. Newcomers are predominantly kids in their early teenage years, and work their way up as they grow older. It is common for uninitiated gang members to perform a violent act on a rival gang, in order to prove their loyalty and to be inducted into the gang. The gang welcomes people of other Asian ethnicities, however. Category:Asian gang Category:Organized Crime